


Mixtape

by Blood and Weetabix (melchiorstiefel)



Series: 5 Sentence Fics [1]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: 5 Sentence Fiction, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-06
Updated: 2014-04-06
Packaged: 2018-01-18 10:07:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1424572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melchiorstiefel/pseuds/Blood%20and%20Weetabix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anonymous prompted: "where it's Ian's birthday and Mickey made him a mix of good songs that he likes because he can't think of anything else and Ian thinks it's adorable"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mixtape

**Author's Note:**

> [Sorry if you saw this before, it took me a few minutes to realise that I'd posted as multi-chapter rather than series]

Ian wasn’t expecting anything from Mickey for his birthday; and yet, as they were closing up the Kash and Grab for the day and Mickey started flitting around the way he does when he has something to hide, Ian knew he had got him something.

"Here," he mumbled, as he placed a blank CD case on the counter, and Ian could swear his face was about to split in two from the grin that had formed.

The first thing he noticed was the word “Ian” written on the disc, but turning it over, he could tell that Mickey had put thought into the song selections; they were all songs that they had heard together in the quiet spells at the shop, or while getting high, or while fucking in alleys near nightclubs.

"Don’t go all fucking pussy on me now Gallagher," Mickey shifted from foot to foot, teasing his lip, watching Ian’s face turn from a grin to a soft awe, to an evil glint.

"I suppose I ought to thank you," he said, slyly, sliding out from behind the counter, pressing close to Mickey as he went past towards the back of the store.


End file.
